The Dead Awakes
by FleetFlight
Summary: Fleetfoot's been dead for 3 years. She has no idea what has happened in that time, and where her only family is. She is willing to do anything and deal with anyone to learn what she needs to know. ( Fleetfoot is my own character and this story is all by me. I take credit for the whole thing except for a few other characters. I hope you enjoy.)
1. The Dead Awakes

The beeping of a heart monitor and the quiet hissing of an air tank were the only noises that filled the cold, dead room. A creature lay still and cold on a metal surgical table, the two machines hooked up to the lifeless being. The creatures flanks rose and fell as it breathed gently through the steady supply of oxygen it was provided from the tubes going down its nose. It was a faded shade of purple, the once bright and vivid markings on its ears, eyes, feet, tail and back toned down to muted and muddied colors, as though the life had been sapped away in the once glowing tattoos. A scar that looped around the collar bone of the creature stopped at the halfway mark of its chest in a swooping motion, recently stitched. The creature stirred faintly, cracking open its jaws just enough to let out a pained groan. It rolled its eyes out from the back of its head before cracking them open, a pure dead white. It blinked a few times, trying to get its lifeless eyes to adjust to the harsh lighting from the neon bulbs that was trained on it, surrounding it. Not even its own shadow could be found, due to the choking grasp of the lights. The creature took in its surroundings, showing all sorts of sharp scalpels and various cutting tools and tubes. Beakers full of unknown liquid and acid sat on counters, ready to be used, to experiment. The scene faintly reminded the creature of past memories, ones that had been shoved years ago into the back of its once void mind. Scientists in pristine white lab coats and gloves, goggles and masks on while they cut open and took samples of a poor young creature, squealing and screeching in searing pain and agony on the very same table it lay on. Idly, the creature flared its nose as though trying to scent the blood that was spilled so very long ago. More memories from the past emerged from the dark recesses of its mind. Escaping from a locked dog cage and killing one of the very men who had tortured it. Finding the energy source of the building and managing to blow it up, as well as everything inside and the building its self. Leaving the burning reminder of its birth in tears, saddened of the lives of the other experiments it could not save, yet happy that they were finally free in spirit, no longer having to be tortured and faced with death for their lives. It remembered learning how to speak, tricking humans to leave their homes or camping areas just so it could take their food. It remembered meeting another experiment that had managed to escape from the very same hellhole it had blown up. Growing up with the creature that had named its self Toby, to bond with him as though he was a brother, only for him to pass away by the cold hands of sickness. It learned of a high tech ship named STEVE that would go into space and harvest space stones called Gem Berries for the energy source that they contained. It remembered several of the other strange creatures that had taken jobs within the ship. Grinder, a large dinosaur like creature that held high disdain for it and others, who had viewed the large beast and caption as more of a mean uncle. Ward, a anthomorphic bird and raptor mix of a creature, who loved to crack smiles and tell jokes, who always did her best to cheer up others and keep them all in line. The creatures ears dropped. A terrible sadness weighed down on its chest as it thought of its once best friend. It felt as though something very saddening happened to the wonderful creature. It blinked, feeling something prick at the corners of its eye, which it chose to ignore. It remembered a very specific person from that ship the most. Yes, a very specific person indeed. It remembered Kralos, the first nice person it had met on that ship. The first nice person to care for its well being. The first nice person to take care of it, and love it, as though it was his own child, his own flesh and blood. The father like figure that it constantly tried to make proud and happy, and help him keep his sanity as the others on the ship drove him mad. It remembered what the others on the ship had called Doomsday, which it had taken with ease and decided to have cake, a food it hadn't had before, which had amused Kralos greatly. It remembered the first time it had met Kralos, having seeing him and had taken an interest and had silently followed to his quarters, only for the creaking door to give it away. He had trailed a faint glow its once bright markings had left behind and had managed to coax it down from where it hid on a top bunk. It remembered helping him find ingredients for a potion to help him sleep, only to find a rare flower that Kralos had only seen once before and even then, not even in bloom. They had named it after the 4 of them, its name being the very last part of the name of the flower, referring directly to it in Kralos's language. It remembered swimming in the lake that was buried within the gardens depths that was on the ship, Kralos swimming with it, as fish came to their sides, even one from Kralos's own planet. It remembered using some sort of elemental power it had gained on the trip to help its father breathe, so he could truly enjoy the same freedom it once felt once it was concealed in water. Oh yes, it remembered that day clearly, as though it had just taken part in it. It remembered,the day before it was to pass on, finally showing its father all the scars that it had hid, finally showing that the whole time, it had been blind. Kralos, in the sadness of losing another so close to him, another that he held so dear that was to die, had given it a privilege that only a selected few could ever have. It sighed. It remembered that while it lay on its death bed, it had told him of a sister, a literal sister of blood and kin to it, who shared the same genes, genetics and blood. It had asked him, begged him, to take care of this sibling, in a way it couldn't. Then everything had faded. It had finally passed on. The creature closed its eyes and let out a heavy sigh. Thoughts and questions echoed within its mind. _How am I alive? Didn't I die? Was I so close to my spirit and soul finally being free, of being to deal without pain and the heaviness of life, only to be pulled back? Am I in Purgatory? _A very unsettling thought came into life. _Am I in Hell? _It's eyes narrowed and it slowly sat up, reaching up to harshly yank out the air tubes and peel off the wire monitoring its heart. It felt its heart stir and its blood quicken, its body getting ready to move and work after so long of being hollow and inactive. Raising its head, it let a final thought enter its mind. _I must be quick in foot and quick in mind if i'm to figure out what has happened. I should be dead right now, not alive and on some sort of table. I must figure out where I am, and who, or what, is around me. I think, that it is about time I truly, live up to my name_. With that in mind, Fleetfoot slid off the table and with quick and quiet foot steps, slid through the door that had cut her off from the living so long ago.


	2. Reliving Past Avents

Almost as soon as she slipped through the door, she was stopped. Two dragon like creatures blocked her path. They had the typical dragon like facial features, though the muzzles were more slim with an almost beak like mouth. With long and slim bodies covered with lean muscle, they had 6 limbs. 4 front legs, the first pair with almost finger like toes for grabbing. Long tails curled behind them, 4 digits spread at the end and soft, glowing colors showed themselves from where they hid. Four large looking wings were tucked in tightly against their bodies, making them look sleek and fast instead of bulky and slow. A smaller third sat behind them on its haunches, sitting almost dog like with its front limbs resting on its legs like a humanoid crouching to look at tracks. It was slimmer, and wore a white collar wrapped around its throat, a small red pendant clipped to it. Half glasses balanced on the bridge of its muzzle, and it was straining its neck to peer over its bodyguards. Instantly, Fleet felt like hissing at them, but clamped her jaw shut. The last thing she needed was to tick off 3 creatures who were definitely quicker and stronger than her, and were also in better health. She still felt dizzy from when she woke up, and her mind was still foggy from its death march. Eventually, the collar one got tired of trying to peer over the larger two and just pushed them out of the way enough that it was able to look at Fleet. It gave her a kind smile before sitting down and clearing its throat. "Hello. My name is Lanora. I know you must have many of questions, and i'll do my best to answer as many as I can, alright? Currently, you are on the planet of Islanor, meaning ' land of the swift fliers'. The species that I and my companions here are called Nyanier's. We are a race of 4 winged, 6 legged dragons, as i'm sure you've taken notice of." The dragon on the right sighed. "Lanora, I don't think this... THING know's what your saying. It's just staring at us as though we've grown 10 heads." Fleet's ears pinned back against her head and she wanted to swipe at him. She was in no way a THING. She was snapped out of her mad thoughts by the dragon on the right when, she guessed was a he, started a weird snort laughter and shoulder shoved the one on the left, squishing the definitely female dragon in the middle. "Dude, we are a species of 6 legged and 4 winged dragons. I wouldn't be all that surprised if we DID meet a two headed Nyanier." Lefty looked horrified while Lanora blinked and looked back and forth between the two. "In all actuality, there is a rather stable probability of that mutation occurring. It rates in at about 30% for every 5,000 Nyanier's born." Lefty's jaw was about on the floor while righty blinked at her. "English please?" Lanora sighed. "It means there is a chance of three chicklets out of five thousand being born with two heads, Skylander." Skylander blinked. "Ooh, ok. That makes sense. Anyways, Whiplash, I'm pretty sure the THING, as you like to call this creature, is a female, not an 'it' or a 'thing' and i'm pretty sure SHE knows exactly what we're saying. She isn't cutting her off cause she wants to know what the hell is going on." He looked at Fleet, who looked like she was about ready to try to creep away and was caught before she could try. "Am I right?" She pinned back her ears, staying silent before sighing. "Yeah, you pretty much hit the nail on the mark. And I am not an IT." She glared pointedly at Whiplash, who snorted and looked at his talons, as though checking for a hangnail. Skylander, who she liked much better then the other two, slid down into a laying position, his legs splayed and he cracked a yawn. "Since you look like all of Lanora's blabberin is shutting down yer brain again, i'll help yah out. Basically why you're here is cause someone found your dead body in da snow and our doctors wanted to use yah as a testing subject." Fleetfoot gave a sharp wince, gritting her teeth. Skylander was quiet for a moment, watching her keenly before continuing on. "They wanted to see if they could bring something back to life after its been dead for over 5 hours. According to our sciencey people, you've been dead for... 2,3 years? Apparently your body so well preserved by da snow, they were able to take cells from your body, your DNA and such to eh, heal or remake your organs n crap, I don't know. I ain't to keen on th science crap. Pretty much, as far as I can figure out, they replaced your heart and lungs. Also tweaked your optic nerve. I don't know why they needed to do that but hey, apparently you needed it." She nodded. "Does anyone have the slightest idea how I ended up on the planet in the first place?" Lanora looked surprized. "Are you saying you haven't been on the planet before?" Fleet shook her head. "I remember a intergalactic ship called STEVE and dying on it. Thats pretty much it. Im positive the ship never visited this planet, too. It DID once visit a planet that was all pink with killer mutant bunnies." She sighed. "Ah, good times. Nothing like cracking a rib or two and the medics doing nothing." Lanora gasped. "Medics not tending to the wounded when they are obviously in need of help!? How did that creature even get its licence!? Lives could have been lost!" Fleet just rolled her eyes and sighed. Skylander glanced over at Whiplash, looking surprised to see him holding a mirror and checking his teeth before he ripped it from his hands and gave it to Fleet. She nearly jumped back, startled by what she saw. The reflection didn't even look like her. Her coloring was a lot more faded, and her markings were ragged looking and weren't even glowing anymore. Her eyes possibly freaked her out the most. They were a dead white, peering back as though a soulless demon stared back with a mournful look. That's when she noticed the arcing scar along her throat and chest and she gently placed a paw over it, still feeling the tender flesh where it had once been cut. She took a closer look at the rest of her. Her body was bigger and longer, more lithe and agile. Her claws showed themselves without being unsheathed, showing just how much they had grown. She was also longer limbed, and her whole head looked different. It was short and squarish, but now was... rather rooish. And her ears had grown longer and larger, reminding her of a rabbit. She shuttered looking away from the mirror. "Dear god, I look like a zombie..." Skylander burst out laughing. "You mean yah looked different?" Fleet nodded mutely and Skylander quit laughing, his mouth forming a frown. "Well that sounds... kinda sad atchually. But hey! What are we sittin on our butts for!? Come on, i'll show yah around town!" He grinned at her and she gave a tiny smile. Skylander leaped up and took off down the hall, leaving Fleet to scramble after him. Lanora sighed, looking at Whiplash. "Something tells me this is going to be a very long day..."


End file.
